Times under the Heaven
by Miko 56
Summary: AU Humanity has reached the stars and have made contact with the Quarians, what does this entail? What lies ahead in such meeting? All will come under the heaven as the immortal time observes. Shepard will be a Colonist in this story.
1. Introduction

_There is a time for everything,_  
 _and a season for every activity under the heavens:_

 _a time to be born and a time to die,_

 _a time to plant and a time to uproot,_  
 _  
a time to kill and a time to heal,_  
 _a time to tear down and a time to build,_  
 _  
a time to weep and a time to laugh,_  
 _a time to mourn and a time to dance,_  
 _a time to scatter stones and a time to gather them,_  
 _a time to embrace and a time to refrain from embracing,_  
 _a time to search and a time to give up,_  
 _a time to keep and a time to throw away,_  
 _  
a time to tear and a time to mend,_  
 _a time to be silent and a time to speak,_  
 _a time to love and a time to hate,_  
 _a time for war and a time for peace._

 _ **-Ecclesiastes 3:1-8**_

* * *

 **Timeline, Factions, and other facts.**

 **Timeline:**

 **2023 -** Prothean ruins were discovered in Mars by humanity opening new possibilities for space travel to the pre-space faring people not just in the Sol system, but also at the other systems in the Milky way galaxy.

 **2037 -** The Systems alliance was formed through the Sydney Convention, were a collection of treaties was ratified to form the Systems Alliance Constitution, however it will take four years for the Systems Alliance to have police powers on its members. The Lunar base, Fort Gagarin is established, Mars is colonized, the colony of Dunkirk is established with mixed results. Mass Relays left by the Protheans was discovered by a System Alliance expedition further enough from Mars opening new possibilities for humanity.

 **2041 -** The Alliance Parliament and the Alliance Space Navy was established, the Element zero was discovered by scientists on one of the moons of Jupiter, the discovery of new star clusters, other Prothean ruins and a Prothean archive, earth-like worlds prompted the Systems Alliance to further expand across the galaxy.

 **2047 -** Discovery of Eezo (Element Zero) exposure to humans as well as Biotic potential was established, Carrie Spencer, one of the first human biotic established a school that welcomes children with Biotic potential, Alliance Parliament established laws that will protect Biotic children as well as encourage further tests on such cases. Fort Glass in Eden Prime is established as well as the colony of New Nassau, Terra Nova is started to be colonized by humans with New Jamestown as its first colony.

 **2050 -** Manswell expedition allowed the Systems Alliance to further find more Prothean archives on Mars, allowing further technologies to be discovered and experimented.

 **2055 -** Lowell city was founded in Mars.

 **2066 -** development in arms was approved by the Alliance Parliament as they discovered one of the Prothean archives that provides a codex about the many different species there is on the Milky way galaxy.

 **2100 -** Armstrong station is established near Terra Nova, Gagarin station near Eden Prime for first contact situation and communication issues. Arcturus and Shanxi was discovered.

 **2102 -** Cities in Shanxi was founded, the earth-like planet Volga is discovered and colonized.

 **2108 -** The first Interspace Church, the Chapel of Saint Claire of Assisi was established with the approval of the Vatican in Rome.

 **2110 -** The planet Harvest was discovered and colonized by the Alliance, Scottish and Irish Colonists established the Colony of Nova Alba in Harvest as well as new Edinburgh and Fort Iverness.

 **2115 -** N7 program is lobbied in the Alliance Parliament as a future leveling program for Alliance Marines, the Alliance Army is established. The Spencer Academy was established for Biotics research.

 **2119 -** Jump Zero program or Brain Camp was approved by the Alliance Parliament for Biotic people who wished to join the army, its first base was on Camp Vanaheim in Luna.

 **2122 -** The Chapel of Saint Claire of Assisi was approved to be a church by the Pope in Rome, the city of New Maryland was founded in Arcturus, city of Li qien was founded on Shanxi. Prime Minister Park Bo Eung celebrated the founding of the Systems Alliance on Dunkirk, Mars. Space Ballistic Missile was developed, _SSV McArthur_ became the first of the McArthur class dreadnoughts, _SSV Coriolanus_ was the McArthur's sister ship with _SSV Caesar_ being the first space fighter carrier of the Systems Alliance.

 **2123 -** The year's hustling resulted in a shift in the Alliance Parliament, with fifty-four percent of the members being part of the New Tory party, further militarization became the Systems Alliance front policy.

 **2130 -** Cerberus was established as an intelligence agency.

 **2133 -** The New Tory party became Terra Firma with xenophobic and pro-human stance, to them the galaxy is a dark place and that humanity should stand by itself any aliens that exist outside of Earth is to be treated with prejudice and suspicion, Cerberus took some of the ideas of Terra Firma to the point the Systems Alliance forced Cerberus to disband only for the group to outright denounce the Alliance and became a rebel faction.

 **2138 -** Jack Harper, a CEO of an Industrial corporation, is blackmailed by Cerberus head of office into becoming the Illusive Man.

 **2141 -** Alliance Naval and Army Intelligence was established to counteract Cerberus, the System Alliance-Cerberus wars raged for six months until Cerberus is forced underground.

 **2146 -** Camp Montgomery in Arcturus was established.

 **2154 -** Mindoir was discovered and colonized by the Systems Alliance.

 **2157 -** First contact with a race known as Quarians was established, the Migrant Fleet opened the Mass Relay 314 near Shanxi and was surprised to find themselves in contact with Humanity, five months after the Migrant Fleet had fully passed through Relay 314 the Admiralty Board signed the Treaty of New Beijing in Shanxi, opening trade and culture share between the Quarians and Humanity as the years pass on Humanity shares new homeworlds to the Quarians even welcoming the alien species on their homes, new technological advancements were also discovered in the passing years. Edward R. McNamara of the Sinn Fein party won the office as the new Prime Minister of the System Alliance

 **2160 -** The Quarians signed the Treaty of New Montgomery thereby forming the Arcturus Confederation, the Quarian Conclave was absorbed to the Alliance Parliament with fierce disapproval from the Terra Firma party, but their opposition Sinn Fein party outnumbered them on the last hustling thus forcing Terra Firma to relent on the decision. The First Contact war began at December 25 Christmas eve, when a new race called the Turians attacked Shanxi when they demanded the surrender of all Quarians, beginning the Morning calm War. The Ranger Corps was established at the battle of New Ulaan'batar in Shanxi, Atmospheric Drop Shock Troopers (ADST) was established at the Battle for Arcturus, the Volga Militia Brigade was found on the Battle for Volga, the whole war would last for two years, with casualties amounting to millions on both sides until the Arcturus Confederation made a daring move of attempting to assault the Citadel, a space station that is the center of Citadel Council the governing body that the Turian Hierarchy answers to, held by the Asari, the Salarians and the Turians respectively, the Arcturus Confederation were only able to conduct aerial raids on Citadel grounds but not launch a full scale ground invasion as their casualties could have been high.

 **2162 - oncoming timeline -** The Peace of Vancouver and the Peace of Vlakden was signed by the Citadel Council and the Arcturus Confederation, Urdnot Wrex decided to unite the Krogan clans and asked for membership to the Arcturus Confederation, the Citadel Council tried to oppose the idea and supported the divided Krogan clans who were opposed to Urdnot Wrex's forced Unification escalating into the Krogan Civil Wars or as Urdnot Wrex calls it the Wars for Krogan Independence with the Arcturus Confederation providing indirect support to Clan Urdnot while the Citadel Council openly supports the other Krogan clans who wants isolation, at this war the 1st and 2nd Asari Ranger Corps was established.

 **Factions:**

 _ **The Arcturus Confederation**_

Formed by the Systems Alliance and the Migrant Fleet, the Confederation was established as a formal union between the two groups, thereby ending political division that is the Quarian and Human entity, it was as most of the extranet media would say: 'a marriage that is not just for convenience, but also of love' the Quarians as it is had the tech but not the resources, whereas Humanity had the resources but not the tech, and so the joining itself was a approving move on both sides. Since its formation the Arcturus Confederation boasts of strong cyberwarfare as well as a healthy ground force that is eager to fight against the enemies of the Confederation, the Morning calm war made them quickly adapt and create new tactics, technologies, and innovations so as to one-up their Citadel Council counterparts.

Forces:

 **Confederate NavComm**

-Main Navy Fleet

-Atmospheric Drop Shock Trooper (ADST)

-N7 program Corps

-NavScout battalions

-NavCommando Corps

-2nd Confederate Fleet

-4th Confederate Fleet

-5th Confederate Fleet

-6th Confederate Fleet

-7th Confederate Fleet

-8th Confederate Fleet

-10th Confederate Fleet

-11th Confederate Fleet

-13th Confederate Fleet

 **Confederate ArmComm**

-Central Army Corps

-Militia Reserve Corps

-ArmComm Engineers battalions

-Ranger Corps

-Irish Militia Volunteers of Nova Alba

-Scottish Militia Volunteers of Nova Alba

-33rd Arcturus Volunteer army

-34th Arcturus Corps

-47th Shanxi Corps

-48th Shanxi Volunteer army

-46th Volga Shock troops

-49th Volga Shock troops

-50th Volga Volunteer army

-51st Volga Volunteer army

-58th Terran scouts

-60th Terran scouts

-61st Terran Corps

-64th Terran Corps

 **Confederate Naval and Army Intelligence**

-14th Blackguards

-18th Blackguards

-19th Blackguards

-20th Blackguards

-Arcturus Cyberwarfare Taskforce

-Volga Cyberwarfare Taskforce

-Terran Cyberwarfare Taskforce

-Eden Prime Cyberwarfare Taskforce

-Scout Rangers Corps

 _ **The Citadel Council**_

Established by the Asari since their founding of the Space Station known as the Citadel, the Citadel Council defines itself as the embodiment of Galactic order, unity, and technological advancement known to many sentient species, the Asari handles the diplomacy, the Salarians the Intelligence, and the Turians the Military. The Citadel Council was weak in their military highly relying on the Turians, but Economically and technologically they surpass the Arcturus Confederation.

Forces:

 **C-SEC**

-Citadel Police Force

-Citadel Aerial Defense Reserves

-Citadel Ground Defense Reserves

-1st Citadel Volunteer Army

-2nd Citadel Volunteer Army

-3rd Citadel Volunteer Army

-CDEM Corps

 **Turian Hierarchy**

-5th Legio Ultima Victoria

-6th Legio Extraordinarii

-7th Legio Vendetta

-10th Legio Hasta Prima

-4th Classis Aeterna

-6th Classis Ordes

-8th Corps

-9th Corps

-10th Corps

-12th Corps

 **Salarian Union**

-STG Ground Corps

-STG Blackwatch

-STG 1st Assault Fleet

-STG 3rd Assault Fleet

-STG 4th Assault Fleet

-3rd Union Battle Line

-5th Union Battle Line

-6th Union Battle Line

-8th Union Battle Line

 **Asari Republics**

-4th Asari Commando Corps

-6th Asari Commando Corps

-1st Asari Ranger Commando Corps

-2nd Asari Ranger Commando Corps

-1st Asari Fleet

-2nd Asari Fleet

-4th Asari Fleet

-5th Asari Fleet

-1st Republic Marine Corps

-2nd Republic Marine Corps

-3rd Republic Marine Corps

-Illium Merchant Defense Fleet

 _ **On Faction Politics:**_

Due to the Friendly circumstances of the contact between the Quarians and the Humans, the society of the Systems Alliance was changed, the technologies provided by the Quarians was necessary for Humanity to further expand in the stars, the resources and planets that Humanity provided to the Quarians became a stepping stone for Quarians to have a new beginning for their races, relationships between Quarians and Humans can be considered too friendly to the point that Humanity and Quarians don't look at each other as aliens socially but rather biologically. Politics was also changed because of the first contact, Terra Firma perceived Quarians as friends but not in the same manner as their opponent, Terra Firma itself states that it represents only Humanity but that doesn't mean it doesn't welcome Humanity's friend no matter what species they are, Sinn Fein perceives the Quarians in a more accepted manner who welcomed figures from the Conclave to their party, as their name suggest 'we ourselves' meant to them Humanity and its allies as a whole, the center party, the Labor party also allows Quarians to their number, their reason being that if one wants to stand with us meant that they alone are true friends of Humanity and also they would welcome anyone who would initiate themselves as friends of Humanity as a whole.

The politics within the Citadel Council however is base on who holds more galactic prestige, a semi-class struggle for power and influence, with the three main races of the Council being more influential than those below them, the Asari Republics tried to empower their military because of the Morning calm war but the Turians stubbornly called for them to continue relying on their military power while the Salarian Union decides to covertly empower their military so as to meet their arms race with the Arcturus Confederation, with the tension rising in the Krogan DMZ time can tell if the Citadel Council will try to salvage some remaining influence on their side.

 _ **Ship classes:**_

 **Confederation ships**

 _Everest Class Carriers_

-CSV Everest

-CSV Berga

-CSV Belladonna

-CSV Caesar

-CSV Columbus

-CSV Queen Victoria

-CSV Patton

-CSV Frederick the Great

-CSV Rayya

-CSV Tokugawa

-CSV Oda

 _Yamato Class Frigate_

-CSV Yamato

-CSV Takeda

-CSV Kamikaze

-CSV Missouri

-CSV Old Ironsides

-CSV Harambe

 _Tu'hal Class Frigate_

-CSV Tu'hal

-CSV Otoris

-CSV Qwib'Qwib

-CSV Merlin

-CSV Trystane

-CSV Lancelot

-CSV Gawaine

-CSV Bohrs

-CSV Cleopatra

-CSV Mark Anthony

 _Zimbabwe Class Dreadnoughts_

-CSV Zimbabwe

-CSV Congo

-CSV Shaka Zulu

-CSV Tunisia

-CSV Mufasa

-CSV Simba

-CSV Wessex

-CSV Northumbria

-CSV Essex

-CSV Mercia

 _Albion Class Dreadnoughts_

-CSV Albion

-CSV Siegfried

-CSV Rommel

-CSV Sevastopol

-CSV Zeus

-CSV Ares

-CSV Athena

-CSV Bellona

 _Nemesis Class Dreadnoughts_

-CSV Nemesis

-CSV Alaris

-CSV Jaal'har

-CSV Meed'ged

-CSV Vulcan

-CSV Jav'ar

-CSV Volgograd

-CSV St. Petersburg

-CSV Anastasia

 _Mordor Class ship-of-the-line_

-CSV Mordor

-CSV Isengard

-CSV Lodbrok

-CSV William the Conqueror

-CSV Genghis Khan

-CSV Charlemagne

 _Gondor Class ship-of-the-line_

-CSV Gondor

-CSV Frog Prince

-CSV Vassilisa

-CSV Baba Yaga

-CSV Rurik

-CSV Bohemond

-CSV Arminius

-CSV Boudicca

 **Council ships**

 _Citadel Class Carriers_

-CFV Destiny Ascension

-CFV Goddess' Blessing

-CFV Spirits' Fist

-CFV Spring of Discord

 _Palaven Class Carriers_

-CFV Blessings of the sky

-CFV Spirits' righteous fury

-CFV Hand of Magna

-CFV Call of Donove

-CFV Call of Sur'Kesh

 _Benius Class Dreadnoughts_

-CFV Vengeance

-CFV Thunderclap

-CFV Dalatrass' Wisdom

-CFV Dalatrass' Counsel

-CFV Spirits' lightning

-CFV Mantis' trap

-CFV Phaeston

 _Kalren Class Dreadnoughts_

-CFV Naked Wisdom

-CFV Ascension

-CFV Goddess' Fortitude

-CFV Victus

-CFV Brovanus

-CFV Halcyon

 _Citadel Class Frigates_

-CFV Dalatrass Union

-CFV Noveria's ire

-CFV Illium's righteous fist

-CFV Athame's Fury

-CFV Presidium

-CFV Amelianus

-CFV Comnenus

 _Treverium Class Frigates_

-CFV Primus

-CFV Hasta

-CFV Longinus

-CFV Athame's Hand

-CFV Cartaan's call

-CFV Coriolanus

* * *

 **Author's note: New story *GASP* Seriously I was inspired by the story 'And the Meek shall Inherit the galaxy' as well as the Iron Heart of Man, and also I might be jumping on the whole AU First Contact Bandwagon, like all else please this is a what if the Quarians were the first to make contact with Humanity, what will happen and also some of the would be part of the story is inspired by other fandoms (ranging from the armors of the Fallout universe, to the Halo Universe, as well as some original designs that I've come up with) also ADST is a nod to Halo's ODST, so enjoy reading this list of facts and have fun reading the story if you like it!**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


	2. I

_The Meeting between Quarians and Humanity was the turning point in the history of the Galaxy, when Humanity was trying to open the Relay 314 on the other side it was the Quarians who they first met because the Turian patrol guarding the relay was recalled for resupply at Magna and also because the Turian patrol fleet was redeployed to scout for Batarian pirates, much to both Quarians and humans relief as such would mean that if the Turians were the first to make contact with the Systems Alliance then it would be a bloody war with neither side as the victors, for the Humanity had no idea what kind of law are the Turians trying to enforce and the Citadel Council would only look at the event as a tragic one._

-Galactic History, Dr. Hana T'reep and Dr. Alan F. Zaide

* * *

 **First Contact**

 _2157, the Attican Traverse, SSV Seondeok_

Admiral Kastanie Drescher observed the comings and goings of the crew of _SSV Seondeok_ , from her bow, this was to be the ship's last voyage in the stars as a _McArthur class dreadnought_ before going back to Arcturus to be scuppered and re-purposed into a new ship class. Her mission was simple really, keep watch of the eggheads who were busy in poking the new mass relay that was found by their _Armstrong class probe ships_ and then look for a friendly first contact with an alien race if there is something beyond the relay, the first point was easy while the second part can range from _why not?_ to _oh Hell no!_ propensity levels, Drescher had to sigh as she went down from her bow and then towards her helmsman, Richard de Valera, who was talking with the port and starboard operator.

"If ever we make first contact here I'm going to bet a hot alien babe my way" she heard Richard said as the other two just sighed, Richard is like any other Marine in the Alliance, he was as sexually frustrated as the next guy since fraternization in the Navy is not allowed and it was only once a weekend for most marine to have a shore leave, "a man can dream right?" Richard asked as the others look at his way.

"Look Richie, if there is anyway a hot alien babe beyond the relay we found, I doubt she'd go for you" the port operator said as the starboard operator snickered at the quip.

"Yeah Richie you've got a face a mother would only love, I will be surprise if the aliens don't freak out on you" even Drescher couldn't help but smirk at those quips that her crew threw at each other, all aimed at poor Richie.

"Aww come on!" Richard cried out as the two laughed at his expense, "you have to let me dream that this will be a friendly first contact man" Drescher let her presence be known as she stood behind Richard.

"Looks like you all are having fun" she said as the three quickly turn towards her and then stand at attention.

"Ma'am!" the three cried out as Kastanie signaled for them to be at ease. Admiral Kastanie Drescher knew her crew, from the helmsman to the ship grunt she knew them all, most of the Admirals of the Systems Alliance would say that she was far more lenient and sociable than most admirals and other officers, but Drescher could only say that the crew is not just her troops but also her family and that all officers should do so too if they want to maintain order and command, "is there a problem ma'am?" it was Richard who asked the question as Drescher just shook her head.

"Just checking the crew, see their perspective" she simply said as the others just shrugged and took a deep breath.

"Well not much to tell ma'am, we were hoping that something might happen like I said before first contact on some friendly alien species" Richard said as he and his compatriots went back to their stations.

"I wont count on the friendly part..." Kastanie said as she observes the whole crew working on the controls, "its a big galaxy and we might as well meet with a domineering aliens like one of those movies" her statement earned a groan from some of the crew as she just went back to her station.

"Way to ruin a man's wish ma'am" Richard says as Drescher lets them be as she returns to her place.

"Ma'am we have a message from Rear Admiral Hackett, he said it is urgent" her yeoman, Lt. Henry Chambers, said as he handed her the COMMpoint, _what now?_ Kastanie thought as she quickly turned the message.

"Drescher here, what's up Steve?" she asks as the other man on the line just sighed at the casual mention of his first name, Drescher and Hackett had been friends since their days on the Naval school, Steven Hackett was an un-charismatic recruit back then and it can be said that it was Drescher who made him go out of the shell of a bumbling young man to a proud officer and so Steven Hackett followed Drescher across space.

"The eggheads detected loops of power at the mass relay, it seems dangerous should we pull back their ships?" Steve replied as Kastanie tsked then crossed her arms.

"Tell the eggheads to back away from the mass relay then send me the report"

"Of course Admiral, Hackett out"

"Set course to the designated safe distance, be prepared for Operation: Amontillado, someone is opening the other side of the mass relay for us" Drescher ordered as she felt her ship move as they distance themselves away from the mass relay "Operation: Amontillado is a go ma'am, let's see what is beyond that mass relay" she said as everyone began to prepare.

* * *

 _2157, Relay 314, MFV Hal'taan_

Captain Dan'Zorah watched his son Rael'Zorah interact with the crew, the seventy-three year old Quarian Captain, used his connections to make sure his son serve under him after his pilgrimage, and it seem to have paid off since his son had proved to be competent enough to secure his position as the ship's quartermaster, he was flirting with one of the crew, Ned'Taal vas Hal'taan.

The Migrant Fleet Vessel was here because the Turians were recalled for something more important other than guarding a deactivated mass relay, and so the _Hal'taan_ is here so that it can scavenge whatever they can scavenge and then leave before those metalheads could be wiser and come back which is a problem for the Quarians since it would mean that there will be another diplomatic incident and the Admiralty Board has quite had enough of the Citadel Council.

"Sir, a report just came in from the _Jalaal_ " his yeoman, Jeb'Zaor vas Hal'taan said, "Admiral Gero'Kan vas Jalaal says that there is something going on in the Relay 314, and the Fleet wants you to check it out before the Turians could, the other ships under Admiral Gero'Kan will follow us shortly" Dan'Zorah pursed his lips as he quickly pushed his intercomm.

"All hands on the deck this is your captain speaking..." he spoke calmly, "...there is something on the Relay 314 and the Admiralty Board wants us to check it be prepared for a first contact scenario" normally the whole affair should be attended by a representative of the Citadel Council, particularly an Asari matriarch, a Salarian Dalatrass, and a Turian ambassador, but ever since the Citadel cast out the Quarian embassy and refused aid to their race it can only be said that the Quarians are an independent entity in this wide galaxy.

"What do you think is beyond the mass relay father?" his son Rael'Zorah asked as he put himself beside Dan'Zorah.

The captain of the _Hal'taan_ just shrugged, "a new race not reached by the council with which we can ally ourselves with? or a new hostile race like the Yahg? I don't know quartermaster" he said as he looks at the window of their ship that shows the mass relay that would reveal to them a new world and maybe a new race.

* * *

 _2157, the Attican Traverse, SSV Magellan_

Hackett looked at the mass relay as it roars to life and an unidentified vessel passed through it "unidentified vessel sighted sir, looks like an alien" his helmsman, Georgie Peele said as she began to pull out first-contact protocol, a data packet and a welcome video detailing Earth, _here's to hoping that this is a friendly first contact_ , Hackett thought as he watched the ship progressing towards them at a snails pace heading towards the _Seondeok_ "I want a radio contact to Drescher the alien ship is approaching her, I repeat alien ship is approaching her"

His quartermaster, John Scallia, began to rapidly go about to the communications, relaying his orders "come on, come on we don't have to mess it up and make a bad show of humanity!" he shouts as they observed the alien ship, it approaches the _Seondeok_ so slowly as the ship did so too, following the same pattern that it did.

"Follow the same speed pattern the alien ship did" Hackett orders his crew as everyone began to rush around and did his orders he observes as the ship didn't do anything as they were flanked by a dreadnought and a ship-of-the-line, despite being not thoroughly armed both ships can pack a punch should the whole first contact turn sour.

"Alien ship is sending us a message but we don't know how to decrypt it" John said as he looked at his screen as it was assaulted with a flurry of images, all alien and strange, "the _Seondeok_ messaged us that the aliens are requesting to board the ship" Hackett then looked at one of the screen as the images began to slow down, "look sir its a returning package from the aliens" the quartermaster called out to Hackett.

"What does it say?"

"They seem to use whatever they can use on our language so that they can send us a message" John said as he gave Hackett the screen who looks at it and observed the message, it was a butchered version of English, Spanish, Chinese, and German that says that they come in peace although peace is spelled by piece, pece, or anything that is wrong but still Hackett can respect the effort to communicate.

"Sir they are also requesting to board our ship as well as the _Seondeok_ " Peele said as she approached Hackett with a COMMpoint.

"Tell them we allow them access to the ship, have the crew prepare, first contact protocols" Hackett ordered as everyone began to salute to him and then leave him as he began to go towards the requisition office to retrieve his suit all in preparation for first contact protocols.

Hackett had assembled his team of nine crewmen including himself as they stood prepared to greet the oncoming representative of the alien ship while the high-ranking officers meet on the _Seondeok_ , there was some of his men who couldn't contain their excitement as they began to theorize what the aliens look like, do they look like anthrophomorphic furries, or something like those sci-fi movies portray? So many possibilities that the more Hackett's crew talk the more Hackett himself couldn't contain his excitement.

The doors of their ship hissed as it opens and everyone tenses as a figure was revealed before them, " _Hallom_ " a voice not mistakenly female said as the aliens were then revealed before their eyes, they look humans if not for the three fingers in their hands and the bow like two toed legs as well as those strange face masks and hoods that they sport, _what's behind those mask?_ Hackett wanted to ask them personally but was afraid to ask as he observed his men and the aliens make the first contact, it was awkward at first as every human and alien observed one another, one of Hackett's crew tried to extend a hand to one of the aliens only to be met by a puzzled glance from the others.

"Greetings" the man said as he once more offered his hand to one of the aliens, a male, no doubt who quickly just hold it and then went back away, the two groups began to socialize, it was one step for them.

"Baby steps boys, baby steps" Hackett reminded his men as they continue to interact with the aliens, with a deep breath Hackett hopes that such contact would remain peaceful.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I'm not much good with sci-fi and also I don't have any codex or dictionary on Quarian language so I have to apologize on the make up language I made. Also there will also be time skips at this story since I want to cover a lot of events here so I would like to apologize if you find some events mixed up or confused.**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated**

 **Miko 56**


End file.
